


depression, please cut to the chase (cut a long story short)

by ironicosity



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Josh is a mess, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicosity/pseuds/ironicosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from Tidal Wave by Owl City)<br/>Josh did not like the iambic pentameter or the concept of single file. Josh liked holes in walls and bloody noses. Josh liked to feel bad, because he felt happy when he was sad. He felt like some sort of contradiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	depression, please cut to the chase (cut a long story short)

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! so wow this took me like a month to write bc i forgot i had this prompt?? but anyways!! here it is! thanks for reading!! sry its so short tho :/

Josh never liked bullet points. He never liked the  ~~_ order _ ~~ . He only liked recklessness, he liked crying at 3am and the colour of cigarette ashes. Josh never liked school because school was order, and JosH DID N _OT LI ~~KE~~_ ~~_ **ORDER.** _ ~~

Josh did not like the iambic pentameter or the concept of single file. Josh liked holes in walls and bloody noses. Josh liked to feel bad, because he felt happy when he was sad. He felt like some sort of contradiction. 

And so what if, every day, the window sill on his thirtieth story apartment looked prettier and more welcoming? It would just add to  ~~_ order _ ~~ if he was to ignore it. Josh did noT LI _ K _ **_E_ ** ~~**_O R_ ** **_DER._ ** ~~ Josh liked getting so drunk, he couldn’t feel his hands, and wallowing in self pity. Josh liked to wallow because it rhymed with hollow and, therefore, it rhymed with him.

Josh liked messes, he liked catastrophes, so maybe that’s why he fell for Tyler. The boy with messy hair and a catastrophe of a mind. Tyler was a disaster waiting to happen.

Tyler was falling apart by the seams, but he’s not quite sure where the holes are. He wishes he could find them and patch them up. From an outsider’s view, Josh could clearly see where his stuffing was starting to fall out. Neither of them, however, knew how to sew, so they remained gaping on Tyler’s left side, his wrists, his neck, his right ankle.

Tyler was asymmetrical. Maybe that added to the charm.

Josh wanted to die in the worst way possible. He wanted a grimy, sad, lonely, prolonged death and, frankly, he had no idea why. He didn’t really want to die. He wanted to be happy. But there was this part of his mind, somewhere around his cerebellum, telling him that that was what he deserved, what he  _ needed.  _ Josh thinks that that part of him took control at some point.

Josh told Tyler that, at his funeral, he wanted something to go wrong. He didn’t want it to be  ~~_ orderly _ ~~ . Tyler promised Josh that he would graffiti his gravestone. That was the night Josh told Tyler he loved him. Tyler didn’t tell him back.

At four on a Sunday morning, Josh took an entire bottle of Advil and chugged half a bottle of vodka. He didn’t say goodbye to anyone because that would have been  ~~ _ orderly. _ ~~ Josh never liked  ~~ **_ORDER._ ** ~~ The mortician dressed Josh in a suit for his funeral. He got laid down in a beautiful mahogany casket. It was all very  ~~_ orderly. _ ~~

A couple months after the funeral, Tyler visited the cemetery where he laid. He brought a can of spray paint with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed c: all critique/kudos/etc is super appreciated!! im still working on that thingy abt the nymph!Tyler so slay me srry, i was actually expecting to have it up by now :/  
> hmu on Tumblr: ironicosity  
> 


End file.
